Life's Magic
by Gundam-Potter
Summary: Set in the Maurader's time, on Halloween, Remus is in the hospital wing after the full moon and the other three Mauraders think of a way to cheer him up. A little romance is involved. Is slash so don't like don't read.


**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters as they belong to J.K. Rowling so please don't sue me because I don't have much money...**

A/N- This story was written as a challenge response to a challenge on a guild on Gaia. It's not much and just a cute little one shot. I hope it turned out okay! Written in October of 2005... I think 

**Life'sMagic**

Halloween is a night of magic and mystery. A night where strange things happen and unexplainable events occur. Halloween at Hogwarts was usually a time of fun and laughter, with the Great Hall decorated in pumpkins, real flying bats, spider web's and other magical things. But for three seventh year Gryffindor boys it wasn't very happy. They were missing a member of their group due to the full moon the night before. As all the other students sat and laughed about the upcoming trick-or-treat event in Hogsmeade, these three, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, had their heads bent over a piece of parchment.

"No, Remus wouldn't like that." Sirius said crossing a sentence off the parchment that was full of ideas that would hopefully let Remus have a little fun after his whole ordeal.

"So what can we do then?" James questioned watching Peter shove a piece of steak into his mouth. He shook his head and turned back to Sirius who was chewing on a sugar quill.

"I don't know." Sirius sighed and looked over the list once more absently tracing a bandage on his cheek. James watched him with a knowing smile. He knew that Sirius loved Remus and he had a feeling that Remus returned his feelings, not that he would say anything to either of the two.

"We could dress up as zombies." Peter suggested looking up from the parchment and his pie. Sirius made a face.

"No, it needs to be something else." His eyes scanned the Great Hall, narrowing when they passed the Slytherin table before landing on a group of seventh year Ravenclaw's. They were dressed in matching outfits… Sirius' eyes widened and he snapped his fingers.

"Sirius?" Peter looked up and turned his head in question.

"Let's go. I have an idea." Sirius grabbed a handful of sweets, threw one at Lily who rolled her eyes, before darting off.

"Sirius wait!" James called. Lily raised her eyes at him and he shook his head before grabbing Peter and dodging people to catch up with Sirius. They dodged through students entering and exiting the Great Hall before rushing up to the Tower to get on with their plan.

Remus Lupin sat in his 'room' at the Hospital Wing pulling at the fraying bandages around his arms. His sensitive ears pick up every sound of the students leaving the castle and going to Hogsmeade. He picked at the soup in front of him dully. The wolf had been overly strong the night before and not even his friends as animagi could stop the wolf from turning on itself. He shuddered at the memory. The wolf tearing into it's own flesh. He had nearly freaked when Sirius, as Padfoot had been thrown into a tree. It was James, as Prongs who had managed to pin the wolf down, and then with Padfoot's help hold him down till morning. Remus sighed and pushed the soup away. A cut in his shoulder pulled and he hissed in pain. A movement near the door caused him to start. He smelled Sirius' sweet scent of forest and rain, mixing with the smell of candy as well as James' smell that always smelled of vanilla soap.

"Sirius, James, what are you two doing here?" Remus whispered softly. The two boys pulled off James' invisibility cloak and smiled.

"We're here to kidnap you." Sirius said proudly. James shook his head and sat next to the small battered werewolf.

"Peter's using a stomachache to keep Madam Pomfry busy while we sneak you out of her. We even brought a costume to get you up to the Tower without being questioned." James said. Remus looked between the two his gaze lingering on the bandage across Sirius' face. The two boys shifted under his intense gaze.

"You're going to have to help me walk." He said. Sirius and James smiled before helping him up and getting into his costume. "The Four Musketeers?" He questioned glancing at Sirius who ducked his head slightly. James threw the invisibility cloak around their shoulders with a small laugh.

"It seemed like a good idea." Sirius muttered. Remus smiled as the two helped him, with an arm around each shoulder, out the door. As they passed the main ward they heard Pomfry scolding Peter on eating too many sweets. Once they were through the door, a whistle sounded from down the hall. Peter assured Pomfry that he wouldn't eat too much candy again and asked to leave. Madam Pomfry sighed and let him go before turning around. She saw that the door to Remus' room was slightly ajar and shook her head, a smile on her lips. She'd forgive them this once, because Remus needed his friends, even though she had kicked them out. She knew they would take care of him. Shaking her head she set to cleaning the room for the next full moon.

The boys tore the invisibility cloak off once they were three hallways away from the Hospital Wing. A panting Peter caught up with them moments later dressed in a similar outfit as the other three.

"Operation kidnap Moony…" Sirius stared softly before glancing at James and Peter.

"Success!" The three cried. Remus just laughed and allowed them to lead him towards the Tower. Going by the Great Hall they saw Lily and she nodded to them before catching James' eye. He nodded and followed the other three Marauders on up the stairs. When they reached the Tower Remus collapsed on his bed and watched upside down as James and Sirius danced around the room in victory. They looked quite comical dressed in their costumes, the feathers from their hats waving around their faces. Remus tossed his hat at them and it landed quite far from the intended mark. He groaned and covered his face with his arms.

"You okay there Remus?" Peter asked causing James and Sirius to freeze.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little tired." Peter nodded but Sirius rushed over to him.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should have stayed in the Hospital Wing." Remus looked up and started to laugh.

"No, Sirius. I'll be fine. What about you? Are you okay?" Sirius had been so close Remus was able to touch the bandage on his cheek gingerly.

"Fine." Sirius muttered a blush staining his cheeks. James, watching the two with a small smile on his face, nodded at Remus and pulled a very confused Peter out the door.

"Why are we leaving?" Peter asked following obediently down to the Common Room where Lily was waiting.

"We need to give them some time alone." James answered kissing Lily lightly on the cheek.

"I see it went well." She murmured a smile gracing her features. James laughed and led her out the door, Peter following with one last look over his shoulder.

"Very."

Remus and Sirius both noted the absence of their two friends but didn't seem to care as they gazed into each others eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" Remus questioned tracing the bandage once more. Sirius grabbed his wrist and kissed his hand lightly causing Remus to blush a dull red.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Sirius questioned. "And don't tell me a story that you're fine when I know damn well that you're not." Sirius tugged Remus lightly causing him to lose his balance and fall into his light embrace.

"Sirius…" Remus sighed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist. "I was scared that I had hurt you." He whispered. Sirius brushed back Remus' bangs with a gentle touch.

"You could never hurt me Moony." Before Remus could protest Sirius kissed him softly tangling his fingers into his hair. Remus moaned slightly and tucked himself closer to Sirius.

"I love you, Siri." Remus whispered as they broke apart. Sirius just smiled and helped him get ready for bed before getting ready himself. Remus looked on tiredly as Sirius doused the lights before climbing into bed behind him. Once Remus was settled Sirius wrapped his arms around the small werewolf and pulled him against him.

"I love you too, Remi." Sirius kissed the base of the werewolf's neck and held him tight as the two fell asleep ignoring the sound of students coming back from their night in Hogsmeade. They always say Halloween is a night full of magic. Sirius, his arms wrapped around Remus and Remus savoring Sirius' arms around him, were happier about the magic it offered than any other student at Hogwart's that night.


End file.
